Стенограммы/Спасибо Танку за воспоминания
Русская стенограмма= :Радуга Дэш: Посмотри туда, Танк! Клаудсдейл здесь! Значит, в Понивилле скоро начнётся зима! :бегают :Радуга Дэш: Вы молодцы, пони! Так держать! Надо сбросить листья с всех деревьев! Как только мы уберём осень, скажем: "Здравствуй, зима!" :Танк: зевает :Радуга Дэш: Что это было, ты что, зевнул? :Танк: зевает :Радуга Дэш: Как ты можешь хотеть спать, когда впереди лучшее время года? И не забудь самое главное: это наша первая зима вместе! Давай, проснись! Когда пони притащат большие пухлые облака, полные снежинок, у нас будет куча снега для экстремальных санок! радуется А вон там мы сыграем в пони-хоккей, без всякой защиты на коленях! :толпа радуется :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё выглядит отлично, правда? :Радуга Дэш: Почти всё. По-твоему, Танк здоров? :Танк: зевает :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, он движется довольно медленно. :Радуга Дэш: Я тоже заметила! :Сумеречная Искорка: И он выглядит сонным... :Радуга Дэш: Именно! :Сумеречная Искорка: ...всё как обычно. :Радуга Дэш: Да, хе-хе, наверное, ты права. :Танк: зевает : :медленно стучит :Радуга Дэш: Ну?! :Флаттершай: Ну, возможно, его сердце чуточку-при''чуточку'' медленнее, чем обычно... :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, так дай ему витамины или что-то! :Танк: храпит зевает :Флаттершай: Не думаю, что ему это нужно. :Радуга Дэш: Может, мы слишком долго не спим. Слишком много историй о Дэринг Ду. :Флаттершай: Вряд ли в этом дело. :Радуга Дэш: О, но что с ним тогда?! :Флаттершай: Ничего! Он совершенно здоров. :Радуга Дэш: вздох :Флаттершай: Он впадает в спячку. :Радуга Дэш: Ты же понимаешь, что он не медведь, да? :Флаттершай: хихикает Когда становится холодно и еда ограничена, многие животные впадают в спячку, чтобы сохранить энергию. Они просто спят всю зиму, а весной они просыпаются. Видишь? Даже черепахи это делают! Когда приходит время, они уходят и зарываются в землю. :Танк: зевает :Флаттершай: Но не беспокойся. Он вернётся, когда весеннее солнце снова согреет землю. :Радуга Дэш: Перестань! Черепахи не впадают в спячку! Кто-то в шутку вставил картинку в книгу. :Флаттершай: Это не шутка. :Радуга Дэш: Значит, в твоей книге ошибка! :Флаттершай: Радуга Дэш, Танку нужно заснуть. Это полезно для здоровья, как ночной сон полезен для нас. :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Как скажешь. Ладно, спасибо. Пошли, Танк. :Флаттершай: Вы куда? :Радуга Дэш: Узнаем мнение настоящего знатока рептилий. :Спайк: Я же тебе говорил, Радуга Дэш, я — дракон! :Танк: храпит :Радуга Дэш: Перестань! Вы почти близнецы! :хлопок :Спайк: Я фиолетовый. :Радуга Дэш: Но если тебе не нужна спячка, зачем она Танку?! :Спайк: Потому что он черепаха, а я-то дракон! :Радуга Дэш: Но одно же семейство? :Спайк: Нет! :Радуга Дэш: Буду считать, что да. :Спайк: Эх! Слушай, если Флаттершай сказала, что черепахи засыпают, значит, так и есть... :Радуга Дэш: Откуда тебе знать?! Ты же дракон! :захлопывается :Радуга Дэш: Ни одна пони не знает тебя так, как я, Танк. Тебе просто надо потрудиться, чтобы разогнать кровь. :Танк: храпит :стуки :Радуга Дэш: Пошли! :Радуга Дэш: злится Какие же они тяжёлые! Доверху набитые снежинками! Нам будет так весело играть в снегу, Танк. Танк? Танк! :Пинки Пай: Ой, посмотрите на маленького миленького Танчика: устраивается уютненько мягенько, готовится к спячке... :Радуга Дэш: Не говори этого слова! :Пинки Пай: Какое? «Уютненько»? «Мягенько»? «Танчик»? «Спячка»? :Радуга Дэш: Это! :Пинки Пай: Я говорила, как это мило... :Радуга Дэш: Если ты считаешь спяч... — если ты считаешь зимний сон — таким милым, иди сама поспи! Где-нибудь подальше отсюда! :хлопок :Радуга Дэш: главной шестёрке Чего вы уставились?! Мы с Пинки Пай просто мило беседуем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга Дэш, мы знаем, ты расстроена, что Танка ждёт спяч... :Пинки Пай: Чшшшш! Не говори этого слова! С этого всё началось! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы знаем, как ты расстроена из-за Танка. Но не надо срывать злость на своих друзьях. :Радуга Дэш: Кто сказал, что я срываю злость?! Я вовсе не срываюсь! И я не расстроена! И я не злюсь! 'Похоже, что я злюсь?!'' рычит Пошли, Танк! Уходим отсюда! :Радуга Дэш': Мне нужно, чтобы ты был бодрый и энергичный, а не сонный и вялый! А ты... а ты всегда такой. Но всё равно взбодрись! :'Танк': зевает :'Радуга Дэш': ''Не впадай в спяч... ну, ты понял. А как же те классные вещи, которые мы будет делать вместе зимой? Будем лепить снежных пони, играть в снежки, пить горячий чай у огня. :Танк: храпит :Радуга Дэш: Ты не хочешь делать это со мной?! Думай, Радуга Дэш, думай! Танк впадает в спячку из-за холода, да? Что ж, лучше он будет бодрствовать в тепле, чем долго спать в холоде... Ах! Надо просто остановить зиму и всё! :Саншауэр: Куда это облако ставить? : : Туда, где Чистое Небо. :Саншауэр: Но чистое небо везде. : : Эй, я Чистое Небо! :Саншауэр: Но там тоже чистое небо! : : Это Открытые Небеса! :Саншауэр: Открытые небеса везде! : : Я не везде. Я тут! :Саншауэр: вздыхает Стойте. Ты — Открытые Небеса, а ты — Чистые Небеса. А что вокруг? : и : Это чистое, открытое небо! : : Эй, а где же Пушистое Облако? : : Пушистое Облако? Да вон там! :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Остановить зиму будет очень просто! :деревьев :треск :Танк: зевает :Саншауэр: А вот и новая поставка! Двигайте облака! :сгребания граблей :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Я делаю шаг назад, а они делают три шага вперёд! Что же нам делать?пауза Клаудсдейл. Точно, Танк! Если я не могу остановить зиму в Понивилле, может, я остановлю её везде! :щелчок :в стиле "Миссия невыполнима" :Танк: зевает :дует :открываются, болтовня пони :Радуга Дэш: Время обеда! Отлично! :скрипят :грохот :с замком скрипит :открывается и закрывается :глухих стуков :открывается и закрывается :булькание :Радуга Дэш: Лаборатория зимы. Мы зашли, Танк! Теперь надо найти способ её отключить. Испортить снежинки? Надо что-то помасштабнее. Жди тут. Хмм. Мы можем избавиться от этих облаков, но... это тоже мелковато. воздух :булькание :Радуга Дэш: Вот оно! Без этой воды они не смогут сделать ни облаков, ни снега! Они не смогут сделать зиму! :стекло лязгает :Радуга Дэш: Мне жаль погодных пони, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер! :натягивается, вода бежит :Радуга Дэш: Ой! Похоже, тут немного отходит! :булькает :Радуга Дэш: И зима сливается в трубу! :усиливающийся вой :крутится :лязг :стук :Радуга Дэш: Ой, я ослепла! :дует :стук :Радуга Дэш: Аааааа! :захлопывается :Радуга Дэш: стонет :катится :разбивается :удары :Радуга Дэш: вопит :удары :насоса :блестят :Радуга Дэш: Уходим отсюда! :воздух дует :увеличивается :удары :Эпплджек: Во имя Селестии, что там происходит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Готовьтесь, пони! Зима идёт! :дует :Ноутворти: Вильгельма :Парасол: вопит :скрипит :увеличивается :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони, берегитесь! :Радуга Дэш: кричит :ба-бах! :всплески :Пинки Пай: стонет :Рарити: стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :Флаттершай: стонет :лоп! :Радуга Дэш: стонет Ты в порядке, Танк? :Танк: зевает :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга Дэш! Ты в порядке? :Радуга Дэш: стонет Нет... :Танк: зевает :открывается :Пинки Пай: Тук, тук! :Флаттершай: Как ты себя чувствуешь, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: подавленно Неважно... :Рарити: Бедняжка такая грустная! Что же мы будем делать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, что можно сделать. :Эпплджек: Взбодрись, сахарок. В последнее время ты сама не своя. :Радуга Дэш: подавленно Как скажешь... :Рарити: О, как бы сказать потактичнее...? Ты потеряла свою искру, Радуга. :Пинки Пай: Не хочу этого говорить, но, ну... ты стала...! приглушённо Некомпанейской! :Радуга Дэш: Вы меня не слышите? Я сказала: мне всё равно. Пришли вы меня развеселить или за чем-то ещё, но я в порядке. :Флаттершай: Я этим займусь. Радуга Дэш, зиму ты проведёшь без питомца. :хлопок :Радуга Дэш: всхлипывает :Рарити: Что? Зачем ты это сделала?! :Флаттершай: Потому что она не справится с этим, пока не выплачется. :Радуга Дэш: всхлипывает :Эпплджек: неловко Ах... всё хорошо. Танк вернётся через пару месяцев. :Радуга Дэш: Месяцев?! плачет Я не хочу, чтобы он засыпал! рыдать :Эпплджек: Ладно, тише. Ну-ну. к Флаттершай Молодец, Флаттершай. Как нам её успокоить? :Флаттершай: приглушённо Скоро она прекратит. В ней уже мало осталось. :Радуга Дэш: плачет, потом прекращает :Флаттершай: Тебе уже лучше? :Радуга Дэш: шмыгает Да, ага. опять плачет :Флаттершай: Ты несчастная бедняжечка... плакать :Рарити: плакать Не могу смотреть, как Флаттершай плачет! :Пинки Пай: плакать Просто сердце разрывает! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: в истерику :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек И ты тоже?! :Эпплджек: Нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушайте, пони. Я знаю, как тяжело бывает прощаться... :Пинки Пай: плачет Мне очень грустно, потому что тебе не грустно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! Мне?! А как же Эпплджек? :Пинки Пай: плачет Эпплджек плачет в душе, Искорка! :Эпплджек: Это правда. :Радуга Дэш: успокаивается Всё хорошо, Флаттершай. Всё нормально. :Эпплджек: приглушённо Думаете, она закончила, или будет третий заход? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю... Радуга Дэш? Ты в порядке? :Радуга Дэш: шмыгает Кажется, да. Мне уже лучше. Правда лучше. Спасибо вам, пони. Не знаю, что бы я делала без вас. слёзы Или без него... шмыгает О, Танк... Я буду скучать по тебе. :катания на санках и коньках :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, мы шумно начали зиму. :Эпплджек: Зима пришла рано! И-ха! :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Может, будем срывать зиму каждый год? Так работы намного меньше! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не думаю, что Радуга Дэш справится. :Радуга Дэш: Перенос всей зимы из Клаудсдейла в Понивилль — это было круто. :Танк: зевает :Радуга Дэш: Я подумала, может, вы хотите попрощаться с Танком. Он готов к спячке. :Пинки Пай: О, ты сказала это слово! О, она сказала это слово! Когда Танк проснётся, я устрою ему торжество в честь возвращения домой! Стойте. Или это «возвращение из-под земли»? Или в честь счастливого пробуждения? Или вечеринка «ну наконец-то!» :Рарити: А я сошью ему особый костюм специально для торжества, как бы оно ни называлось. :Эпплджек: Я рада, что тебе стало лучше, Радуга Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я тоже. :в снег :Радуга Дэш: Значит, ты правда хочешь впасть в спячку, да? :Рарити: До свидания. :Флаттершай: Сладких снов, Танк! :Эпплджек: До встречи, малыш. :Флаттершай: До встречи! :Сумеречная Искорка: До свидания, Танк! Мы будем скучать! :съезжает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну что? Готова к зимнему веселью? :Радуга Дэш: Э, я посижу тут и почитаю ему немного. Малыш плохо засыпает, если я ему не читаю. Я скоро приду. |-| Английская стенограмма = : Rainbow Dash: Look at that, Tank! Cloudsdale's here! That means Ponyville is next up for winter! : running : Rainbow Dash: You're doing awesome, everypony! Keep it up! We need those leaves off those trees! Once we get autumn cleared away, it'll be hello, winter! : Tank: yawns : Rainbow Dash: Was that a yawn I just saw? : Tank: yawns : Rainbow Dash: How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner? And don't forget the best part – our first winter together! Come on, wake up! Once those ponies bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes, we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding! cheering And over there, we can play horse hockey, with no shoulder or arm pads! : crowd cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Everything's looking great, don't you think? : Rainbow Dash: Almost everything. Does Tank look alright to you? : Tank: yawns : Twilight Sparkle: Well, he does seem to be moving a little slowly. : Rainbow Dash: I know, right? : Twilight Sparkle: And he looks kind of sleepy... : Rainbow Dash: Totally! : Twilight Sparkle: ...just like he always does. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, ha ha, I'm sure you're right. : Tank: yawns : song : slowly thumping : Rainbow Dash: Well?! : Fluttershy: I suppose his heartbeat could be a teensy-weensy-''eensy'' bit slower than usual... : Rainbow Dash: Okay, so give him a vitamin or something! : Tank: snoring yawns : Fluttershy: I don't think he needs that. : Rainbow Dash: Maybe we're just staying up too late. Uh, too many Daring Do stories. : Fluttershy: Oh, that's not it either. : Rainbow Dash: Well, what's wrong with him then?! : Fluttershy: Nothing! He's perfectly fine. : Rainbow Dash: sigh : Fluttershy: He's just going to hibernate. : Rainbow Dash: You do realize he's not a bear, right? : Fluttershy: giggles When the weather grows cold and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy. It's like taking a really long nap during winter, and then they wake up in spring. And see? Even tortoises do it! When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground. : Tank: yawns : Fluttershy: But don't worry. He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up. : Rainbow Dash: Come on! Tortoises don't hibernate! Somepony put that picture in there as a joke. : Fluttershy: It's not a joke. : Rainbow Dash: Well, then your book must be wrong! : Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, Tank needs to hibernate. It's healthy for him, just like sleeping is healthy for us. : Rainbow Dash: laugh Whatever. Okay, thanks. Come on, Tank. : Fluttershy: Where are you going? : Rainbow Dash: To get a second opinion from a real reptile expert. : Spike: I told you, Rainbow Dash, I'm a dragon! : Tank: snoring : Rainbow Dash: Come on! You're practically twins! : beat : Spike: I'm purple. : Rainbow Dash: But if you don't have to hibernate, why should Tank?! : Spike: Because he's a tortoise and I'm a dragon! : Rainbow Dash: Same family though, right? : Spike: No! : Rainbow Dash: I'll take that as a yes. : Spike: Ugh! Look, if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate, then I guarantee tortoises hiber— : Rainbow Dash: Well, what would you know?! You're a dragon! : slams : Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows you like I do, Tank. All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping. : Tank: snoring : thudding : Rainbow Dash: Come on! : Rainbow Dash: huff These things are heavy! Chock full of snowflakes! We're gonna have such a killer time in the snow, Tank. Tank? Tank! : Pinkie Pie: Aww, look at the cute wittle Tankie, all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hibern— : Rainbow Dash: Don't say that word! : Pinkie Pie: Which one? "Snuggly"? "Wuggly"? "Tankie"? "Hibernate"? : Rainbow Dash: That one! : Pinkie Pie: I was just saying how cute he— : Rainbow Dash: If you think hiber... – you know, that napping thing – is so cute, why don't you go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?! : beat : Rainbow Dash: rest of Mane Six What are you looking at?! Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation! : Twilight Sparkle: Look, Rainbow Dash, we all know how upset you are about Tank hiber— : Pinkie Pie: Shhhh! Don't say that word! That's what started this all! : Twilight Sparkle: We all know how upset you are about Tank. But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends. : Rainbow Dash: Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! And I am not angry! '''Do I look angry?!' grumbles Come on, Tank! Let's get out of here! : '''Rainbow Dash': I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed! Which... is exactly what you are. But get up anyway! : Tank: yawns : Rainbow Dash: You can't hiber– you know. What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter? Building snow ponies, starting snowball fights, sipping hot cider by the fire. : Tank: snores : Rainbow Dash: Don't you wanna do those things with me?! Think, Rainbow Dash, think! Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right? Well, I'd rather have him awake in the heat than asleep in the cold... gasps I just have to stop winter! : Sunshower: So where do these clouds go? : Open Skies: Over by Clear Skies. : Sunshower: But there's clear skies everywhere. : Clear Skies: Yo, Clear Skies right here! : Sunshower: But there's clear skies over there, too! : Clear Skies: That's Open Skies! : Sunshower: There's open skies everywhere! : Open Skies: I'm not everywhere. I'm right here! : Sunshower: sighs Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies. Then what's all that? : Clear Skies and Open Skies: Open, clear skies! : Open Skies: Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go? : Clear Skies: Fluffy Clouds? He's over there! : Rainbow Dash: Hah! Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze! : creaking : splut : : Dash :: When life gives you lemons :: You can make lemonade :: But life gave me Tank here :: And my choice has long been made :: No winter will come to Ponyville :: I'll do it on my own :: I will keep you by my side :: So I will not be alone :: And I'll fly, and I'll fly :: Until the end of the sky :: So I'll be the one who doesn't :: Have to say goodbye :: I'll clear the skies forever :: So we won't be apart :: I'll keep the weather warm for you :: And the winter will never start :: Weather-makers Pegasi :: You make the seasons in the sky :: I don't want to sabotage you :: But you see, I've got to try :: No winter can come here now :: I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow :: I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be :: For I need my friend and he needs me :: I know it's wrong, but what does it matter? :: 'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now :: I'll change it all, it's only the weather :: And nopony's gonna bring me down :: I'll keep the sunlight shining free :: And I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me :: And I'll fly, and I'll fly :: Until the end of the sky :: So I'll be the one who doesn't :: Have to say goodbye :: I'll clear the skies forever :: So we won't be apart :: I'll keep the weather warm for you :: And the winter will never start! : Tank: yawns : Sunshower: Here comes the next shipment! Move those clouds over! : raking noise : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! For every hoof step back, they go three hoof steps forward! What are we gonna do? pause Cloudsdale. That's it, Tank! If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source! : click : Impossible-style music : Tank: yawns : blows : open, ponies chatting : Rainbow Dash: Lunch hour! Perfect! : squeaking : crash : door creaking : opens and closes : thuds : opens and closes : bubbling : Rainbow Dash: The winter lab. We're in, Tank! Now we just gotta figure out a way to shut it down. Sabotage snowflakes? I think we gotta go bigger than that. Wait here. Hmm. We could get rid of these clouds, but... that's still not big enough. air : bubbling : Rainbow Dash: Slam dunk! With no water, they can't make clouds or snow! They can't make winter! : glass clanking : Rainbow Dash: I hate to do this to those weather ponies, but desperate times call for desperate measures! : straining, water rushing : Rainbow Dash: Oopsies! Looks like these were a little loose! : gurgling : Rainbow Dash: And there goes winter down the drain! : powering-up whine : spinning : clank : thud : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I can't see! : blowing : thud : Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaah! : slams : Rainbow Dash: groan : rocking : smashing : zaps : Rainbow Dash: screams : zaps : noises : zapping : Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here! : air rushing : building : zaps : Applejack: What in the name of Celestia's goin' on up there? : Twilight Sparkle: Prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming! : blowing : Noteworthy: scream : Parasol: screaming : squeaking : building : Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, look out! : Rainbow Dash: screaming : kaboom! : spluts : Pinkie Pie: groaning : Rarity: groaning : Twilight Sparkle: groaning : Fluttershy: groaning : pop! : Rainbow Dash: groaning You okay, Tank? : Tank: yawns : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Are you alright? : Rainbow Dash: sighs No... : Tank: yawns : opens : Pinkie Pie: Knock, knock! : Fluttershy: How are you feeling, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: despondently Whatever... : Rarity: The poor thing looks so sad! Just what are we doing to do? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what we can do. : Applejack: Buck up, Sugarcube. You just ain't yourself these days. : Rainbow Dash: despondently Whatever... : Rarity: Uh, how can I say this tactfully...? You've lost your sparkle, Rainbow Dash. : Pinkie Pie: I hate to say this, but, well... you've become...! hushed A party pooper! : Rainbow Dash: Didn't you hear me? I said 'whatever'. I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but I'm fine. : Fluttershy: Let me handle this. Rainbow Dash, your winter is going to be pet-less. : beat : Rainbow Dash: sobbing : Rarity: Whatever did you do that for?! : Fluttershy: Because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out. : Rainbow Dash: sobbing : Applejack: awkwardly Uh... it's okay. Tank'll come back in a few months. : Rainbow Dash: Months?! crying I don't want him to go! sobbing under : Applejack: Alright, alright. There, there. to Fluttershy Nice going, Fluttershy. How do we get her to stop? : Fluttershy: hushed She's got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there. : Rainbow Dash: crying, then stops : Fluttershy: Feeling better? : Rainbow Dash: sniffs Uh-huh. resumes crying : Fluttershy: Oh, you poor, poor thing... crying : Rarity: crying I can't bear to see Fluttershy cry! : Pinkie Pie: crying It's just heart-wrenching! : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: hysterically : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack You too?! : Applejack: Nope, I'm good. : Twilight Sparkle: Look, everypony, I know how hard it is to say goodbye— : Pinkie Pie: crying I'm mostly sad because you're not sad! : Twilight Sparkle: What?! Me?! What about Applejack? : Pinkie Pie: crying Applejack cries on the inside, Twilight! : Applejack: It's true. : Rainbow Dash: down It's alright, Fluttershy. It's alright. : Applejack: hushed You think she's done or just getting a third wind? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know... Rainbow Dash? Are you okay? : Rainbow Dash: sniffling I think so. I feel better. Really, I do. Thanks, everypony. I don't know what I'd do without you. up Or him... sniffs Oh, Tank... I'm sure gonna miss you. : and skating noises : Twilight Sparkle: Well, guess we're starting winter with a bang. : Applejack: The fun's come early! Yee-haw! : splut : Pinkie Pie: You think we could mess up winter every year? It's way less work! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it. : Rainbow Dash: Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville was pretty awesome. : Tank: yawns : Rainbow Dash: I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate. : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, you're using the word! Oh, she's using the word! And when Tank finishes hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever! Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party? Or a 'happy wake-up' party? Maybe an 'it's about time!' party! : Rarity: And I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being. : Applejack: I'm glad you're feelin' a little better, Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, me too. : in snow : Rainbow Dash: So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh? : Rarity: Goodbye, Tank. : Fluttershy: Happy winter. : Applejack: See you later, little feller. : Pinkie Pie: Have a good sleep, Tank! : Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Tank! We'll miss you! : sliding : Twilight Sparkle: Well? Ready for some winter fun? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit. That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story. I'll be right there. : credits en:Transcripts/Tanks for the Memories Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон